happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaky's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Flaky and every main character she has interacted with. Overview Flaky is generally a kind and sweet character, and is as a result friends with most main characters. However, she is also very shy and cautious compared to most of the other characters and it's this behavior that sometimes gets her pushed around by other characters. Relationships Cuddles Cuddles and Flaky are shown to be very good friends on a number of occasions, such as Water You Wading For, Let It Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. However, they usually are not compatible due to the former' reckless behavior and the latter's cautiousness. Cuddles_and_Flaky.png|Cuddles and Flaky. Flakygggg.png|Flaky looks at dead Cuddles. S1E6 Water You Wading For Cud call Flak.PNG|Cuddles calls Flaky. Giggles Despite Flaky and Giggles getting along well most of the time they are seen together, Giggles does not spend as much time with her as with Petunia. This may be due to her quiet behavior. Flaky went camping with Giggles and Cuddles in This Is Your Knife. Flaky, Sniffles, and Giggles ride in the same cart in Boo Do You Think You Are?. They both go trick-or-treating with Lumpy in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. Later on, they are seen in a exploration team (lead by Sniffles) in Idol Curiosity. Even later on, in Royal Flush, they play poker together at Lammy's house. Sniffles_exploration_team.png|Maybe Giggles and Sniffles should have brought someone else. BDYTYA 3.png|Flaky in a ride with Sniffles and Giggles. S3E17_Playing.png|Giggles looks at Flaky. Toothy Flaky and Toothy appear to be friends for the most part and interact now and then. They play hide and seek together in Hide and Seek. They are also seen on trips together in episodes such as Snow Place to Go, Take a Hike, and From A to Zoo. Flaky is also awed by Toothy's singing in Class Act. Flaky also mourns his death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. They are both present for Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal. Coconutdrink2.png|Flaky and Toothy. ClAct45.png|Scared Toothy and injured Flaky. Lumpy Flaky and Lumpy are often shown to be good friends. She is included in groups Lumpy lead in From A to Zoo and Take a Hike. In the former episode, he cheers her up by making her a balloon animal and then carries her back to the bus. In the latter, he is horrified upon seeing Flaky's corpse as a bird nest. Lumpy also nurses Flaky back to health in Party Animal, swiping away Mime's peanuts because of her allergies. Out of Sight, Out of Mime is a rare moment when Flaky and Lumpy interact as friends with Lumpy not having authority over her. On the downside, Flaky was intentionally killed by Lumpy in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Dunce Upon a Time. Don't_cry,_I'll_take_you_home.PNG|"Don't cry, Flaky. Everything's fine." 1331078059_216.png|Lumpy as a leader and Flaky as a group member. Petunia Flaky and Petunia seem to be on good terms. They play Hide and Seek with Flippy and Toothy, visit Lammy for a game of poker in Royal Flush, sat together in the same cart on a roller coaster in Double Whammy Part I, and go on trips together in two episodes. Flaky also mourned her death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. S3E17 Playing.png|The gals play poker. Hide and Seek.png|Hide and seek. Handy Flaky and Handy rarely interact. They are seen riding in a car together in Easy Comb, Easy Go. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Handy, Flippy, Sniffles, and Lumpy team up and kill Flaky. FlakyXhandy.PNG|Flaky and Handy in one car. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Handy, Flippy, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Flaky's grave. Nutty Flaky is one of Nutty's friends, but like many of them, she resents this at least once. In Party Animal, Flaky slaps Nutty's hand away from a piece of chocolate intended to be used for Flippy's birthday. Then, after Flaky becomes sick from an allergic reaction, Nutty simply shoves her away to get to the chocolates. Despite this, they both still work together to get the party ready. In See What Develops, they work together (along with Disco Bear) and Flaky has no problem with her coworkers. STV1E2.1 No candy for you.png|Flaky says "No" to Nutty. STV1E2.1 Go away.png|Nutty shoves Flaky away. Sniffles Sniffles is a good friend of Flaky. They appear on many of Lumpy's field trips, board a spooky carnival ride, celebrate Flippy's birthday party, and go on an expedition together. Sniffles did however, kill her in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. BDYTYA 5.png|Sniffles and Flaky (and Giggles) on a ride. Many scratches on Sniffles.png|Sniffles tries to carry Flaky to safety. Pop Their closest interaction is in And the Kitchen Sink when she narrowly avoids being hit by Pop's car only to be killed by the chunk of wall. The Mole The Mole and Flaky rarely interact but appear to get along. The Mole is hired by Flaky to help out at Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal. Flaky mourns his death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. The Mole also gives her a surfboard in Wipe Out!. Flaky, Nutty, and Disco Bear had their picture taken by The Mole in See What Develops. She is also shown to be a customer at The Mole's and Lumpy's doughnut shop in The Chokes on You and purchases a doughnut there. Wipe_37.jpg|Flaky and The Mole. S3E16 24.png|The Mole gives Flaky a doughnut. Disco Bear :Main Arcticle: Disco Bear-Female characters Relationship Flaky is the only female character who sees Disco Bear as a friend, most of the time. They open a supermarket together in See What Develops. They also shake hands with Disco Bear winking. She even holds hands with him in Class Act when everyone gathers around the school. She gets annoyed when mistreated by him, however, such as when he covers her in snow in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (though this was due to clumsiness on Disco Bear's behalf). Disco_Bear_flirting_with_Flaky.png|When the chipmunk and the skunk say no, try the porcupine. ClAct86.png|Flaky holds hands with Disco Bear. HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 4.png|Disco Bear seeks out his next prey. Russell Russell and Flaky appear to be friends, despite there very rare interactions together. Their only major interaction so far occurs in Snow Place to Go, in which they go on a boating trip together. They also stand together while waiting in line at the theaters in Happy New Year. S3E9 Flakandruss.png|Flaky and Russell. File:Snowplacetogo_lump_flaregun.png|Flaky, Russell, and other characters went on a boating trip together. Lifty and Shifty Flaky has interacted with Lifty and Shifty twice. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, they provide a raft for her and the other characters to escape from the island, though this ends when Flaky pops the raft with her quills. They also use her to make fake snow in Class Act, much to her obvious dismay. Upside_down_flaky.PNG|Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty. Boat_lifty_es.jpg|Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, and other characters on the raft. Mime Flaky and Mime appear to be somewhat friends despite how rarely they see each other. In Party Animal, Flaky is horrified when Mime offers a peanut to her, yet later in the episode, he's invited to help her prepare for Flippy's birthday. Flaky also sits next to Mime, and Cuddles, at the theaters in Take Your Seat. Part 2.png|"Want one?" Winginit6.png|"This is where the oxygen masks are stored." 640-2.png|Flaky and Mime sitting next to each other. Cro-Marmot Flaky's only real interaction with Cro-Marmot so far occurs in Ipso Fatso, in which she mistakenly believes that the frozen marmot hits her on the head. They are also both seen working in Lumpy's circus in Mime to Five. Flippy/Fliqpy Flippy and Flaky are great friends and interact with each other in many episodes, and many fans view them as a couple. However, there is no canonical evidence for this. In Hide and Seek, they are shown playing hide and seek along with Toothy and Petunia. In This Is Your Knife, they go camping with Cuddles and Giggles. In Party Animal, Flaky herself organizes Flippy's birthday party, proving that she knows personal facts about him, such as the day he was born. In Double Whammy Part I, Flaky's scream snaps Flippy out of his flipped-out state. However, they have a conflict in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, in which Flippy kills Flaky in the episode for deflating the raft. Like other characters, she fears Flippy's evil side and appears to be fully aware of it in Without a Hitch. Her fears get the best of her and she ends up stabbing Flippy in the eye with a glass shard. Part_10.png|Flippy and Flaky in Party Animal. S3E10 SOIHEARDYOULIKESEATBELTS.PNG|Flippy and Flaky in Without a Hitch. Splendid Flaky may be a fan of Splendid, as she was seen attending his speech in Wrath of Con. Lammy Flaky and Lammy's relationship seems to be neutral. In A Bit of a Pickle, Flaky seems horrified when she sees Lammy unintentionally killing Petunia and speeds away from her, seemingly going to alert the police. However, she goes to Lammy's poker party in Royal Flush. S3E13 Flaky GASP.PNG|Flaky sees Lammy unintentionally killing Petunia and seems horrified. S3E13 ROAD RUN!.PNG|Flaky and Lammy. S3E17 Playing.png|Flaky and Lammy in better terms. Mr. Pickels Flaky ended up eating him in Royal Flush, defecated him, and was shocked to see him in the toilet and attempted to get him out with a plunger. S3E17 Picklekill.png|Mr. Pickels is about to kill Flaky. S3E17 Flakyflushed.png|Mr. Pickels really hates Flaky. Trivia *Flaky has yet to interact with Pop and Cub. **She also has yet to directly interact with Splendid. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe